In the Shadow Of Kings
by Underthefires
Summary: Seldom do vampires and werewolves discuss things. Seldom do vampires discuss anything. Yet, the few Elders who still associate democracy in their lives have made the difference between eternal war, and lasting peace.


Seldom do vampires and werewolves discuss things. Seldom do vampires discuss anything. They usually will live their immortals lives without any input from another. Yet, the few Elders who still associate democracy in their lives have made the difference between eternal war, and lasting peace.

Lance, the eldest among us, has brought peace to every kind of Immortal. Leikans, or werewolves, have their leader, Siev; Elves have Fleur; and Vampires have one and only: Lance.

He's been here since the beginning, our Lance. He is, and always has been, King to the race of Demons. However, Lance is also a vampire.

Half breeds are rare among the Immortals, for only three have ever been set. Of course, half breeds involving a mortal quite easy to make, though not many would go through the torture of not finishing the job.

There are three planes in existence, Ours, Callawai; theirs, Vanyx; and everyone else's, Perge. Vanyx is the whole plane, the one that exists in and of itself. Callawai, however old and full of life it may be, cannot exist without Vanyx. The same is true of Perge, for they are all interconnected, the three planes. Few have traveled between them, for the time and space barriers are numerous and difficult to work through, especially if you are one as young as I.

I am Dameon, the heir to the demon throne on Callawai, and the youngest of our royal bloodline. Of course, with our bloodline so small, I am also the only heir to the throne.

Lance is the only true heir to any throne as far as I am concerned. I reject the moral graces of the throne, believing that Lance is a saint among immortals. Though I have never met the man, I will shortly. Of course, one such as myself can only ascertain the throne in one way: marriage to another of royal blood.

That leaves me with very few choices. However, since it is only once every five thousand years that another King is chosen, these heiresses are easily sought after.

"You will travel to Vanyx and find Lance," my mother began. "I assure you, my son, he will be helpful in your search, but will never allow you one of his daughters until three things are met. One, he accepts you as the heir; two, you pass his tests, and; three, one of his daughters see fit to court you. If, an only if, these three are passed will you be accepted. Be aware, my son, he is very powerful. I have known him longer than your father, and I have seen him as a kind and forgiving man. But cross him once, my son, and your fate is decided."

Going to Vanyx was an interesting proposition. Not only did an aged demon have to open the portal, but the travel was disconcerting and slow. Though I had never traveled through a portal such as that before, I expected it less rough. However, when we met solid ground in Vanyx, we were greeted.

I would do wrong to say they were enthusiastic. Comforting, more like it.

"Hail, Dameon of Callawai."

We took the expected graces, and at once we were whisked off towards what we presumed as the castle. Our arrival was noted, and at once, I saw many ladies smile at me as I entered the Great Hall. I took little notice, and I had been instructed to do.

We were stopped by someone, not a demon. A vampire.

"Hail, Dameon, I am Adonis." He bowed, and I took note. This was Adonis? The right hand to Lance? Amazingly, he was exactly as I expected. He was average height, with long blackish hair and steel grey eyes. His smile was enchanting, though I saw no fangs.

"Hail, Adonis. This," I looked to my left, "is Oedipus, Kahn, and Naomi." He smirked, as if unaccustomed to the greeting. I took it as a good sign; it meant the palace was usually informal. I loved it.

"From here, you will meet with Mere, Vittorio, and Nollen. If you will," He smiled, and I followed him down a long passageway. Oedipus, Kahn, and Naomi looked in wonder at the magnificent ballroom as we entered, though I kept my attention on him. He was an interesting creature, this Adonis. Graceful, unexaggerated movement and attentive words. Much more full of life than I expected from a vampire. Though, I must admit, I had never met one in my life. My friends told me to get out more.

Before us stood three men, all equal beautiful and staggeringly steady. The two to the right looked younger, perhaps, then myself, and I smiled.

"Hail, Dameon." The younger two said in unison. This meant Mere, the eldest of them, was the stoic man to their left. He simply bowed.

"We have things to talk of, Dameon. Will you let me read you?" Mere asked, his stoic voice pleasant and easy.

"I insist." Reading was never easy, nor was it fun. It was an intense mind search, sometime lasting a minute or more. I could only hope that Mere was an easy reader. However, it took him little more than ten seconds, the fastest read anyone had every performed on me. He smiled, then lead the way to a chamber holding several more people.

"This, may I introduce, is Dameon, son of Damioran." We bowed. "My I introduce Darius, Tallia, and Willow."

I stood awestruck for a second. Never had I seen women as beautiful as they, nor had I expected to meet a woman before her husband. And this was the great Darius, brother to the King. The two women, Tallia and Willow, were vampires. But I saw no blood lust in their eyes, no demonic red circling their iris'. I smiled, reassured, then bowed deeply from the waist.

"Hail, Dameon. How was your journey?" Tallia asked, the first to speak. Her voice was comforting and smooth, as a mothers is.

"It went quite well, thank you. And how are you, my Lady?" I returned with warmth.

"Quite well," She smiled, easing the air a bit.

"You have come far; let us see to your belongings, Dameon. We will offer you our best."

For a second, I was transfixed. She could not mean "our", for she was no demon. I let the thought go, for I could see that it would most obviously cause concern within them.

We followed them to our rooms, where they left us alone for the time being. Our lodgings were astounding, everything well fitted and suited for a King. The room was affixed with rich, velvet colors that seemed to melt into the surroundings. The furnishings, all equally beautiful, smelled of leather and lilac. Never had I seen such extravagant holdings for one such as myself.

"Well, I'd say it went well." Kahn sighed, looking around at this room. "Your palace doesn't even offer this to you, Dameon. Are you sure you don't want to live here?"

I smirked, but said nothing. Indeed, our housing was quite well put together, though I knew that Lance had made sure of it. I simply glanced at my cohorts. Oedipus stood off a ways, reading a script that he had brought. He was accustomed to this sort of thing, and had known the wait that would follow our arrival. Kahn sat, relaxing. His blond hair covered most of his silver eyes, a smirk present on his ever-changing face.

And then, there was Naomi. Her red hair fell neatly around her shoulders, coming to an end near her navel. She had taken great care when arranging our belongings, paying close attention to our appearance. I was glad she was here, my Naomi. She brought stability to my life when everything seemed to be falling apart.

Shortly, there was a knock at the door. We were being asked to come down to the Great Hall, were we would meet Lance. Instantly, I grew tense. I had never come on such a quest as this, nor had I ever met someone as highly regarded and so powerful as he. Naomi, of course, noticed my fear. But she only smiled reassuringly and brushed her fingers against my arm.

"I assured you, my Lord, this is for the best."


End file.
